leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP171
}} Dawn of a Royal Day! (Japanese: トゲキッス舞う！王女さまのポケモンコンテスト！！ Togekiss Dance! The Princess's Pokémon Contest!!) is the 171st episode of the , and the 637th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 1, 2010, as part of a one-hour special alongside DP170, and in the United States on August 28, 2010. Blurb Continuing toward the Lakeside Resort and the Grand Festival, our heroes arrive in Arrowroot Town, where a Pokémon Contest is to take place that day. Dawn decides not to participate because she already has the five Ribbons needed to enter the Grand Festival. Suddenly, Dawn is approached by a princess named Salvia, who is a big fan of Dawn's. The two look so much alike that Salvia could pass for Dawn's twin! Princess Salvia has always greatly desired to participate in a Pokémon Contest, so she asks Dawn if they can secretly switch places for the day. That way, Salvia can compete in the Contest while Dawn assumes the duties of the princess. As Salvia nervously anticipates the Contest, Dawn learns how exhausting it can be to cope with all the obligations of a princess! It turns out that their new roles are much harder than they expected. Meanwhile, Jessie (disguised as Jessilina) is outraged after seeing "Dawn" enter to compete in the Contest when she doesn't need the Ribbon, and vows to beat her handily. The real Dawn, disguised as the princess, oversees the Contest as a goodwill ambassador. The final round comes down to Jessilina and the princess, disguised as Dawn. Although the competition is neck-and-neck, an uplifting change of heart allows the princess to win the Contest and the Arrowroot Ribbon! Jessilina sadly reflects on her loss—until the disguised princess gives Jessie her Ribbon! This means Jessie now has five Ribbons and can turn her attention toward entering the Grand Festival. The princess bids a fond farewell to Dawn and the gang. Before they leave, the princess also gives Dawn her beloved Pokémon Togekiss to take with her on her journey to the Grand Festival! Plot and are still on their way to Valor Lakefront so that can compete in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Passing through Arrowroot Town, Ash, Dawn, and notice that one of the final Pokémon Contests before the Grand Festival is due to take place that day. Brock asks Dawn if she plans to enter, but Dawn tells him that there is no need because she has already acquired her fifth Ribbon. Suddenly, a woman in formal dress approaches Dawn and tells her, by name, that they've been waiting for her. Dawn is overcome with confusion, having never seen the woman before, while Brock is naturally overcome with affection and tells the woman of his paralyzing love for her. However his paralyzing love is nothing compared to 's paralyzing and he is, as usual, dragged away. Dawn and Ash are left with the woman, and Dawn asks her what she means by 'waiting for her'. The woman apologizes and introduces herself as Freesia, and tells Dawn that she's come to collect her — to turn her into a princess. Later Dawn, Ash, and Brock are introduced to Princess Salvia, who looks almost identical to Dawn except for the way her hair is done up; can't help but stare bug-eyed at the resemblance. The princess is very excited to meet Dawn and is also excited to meet the Piplup that helped Dawn win the Wallace Cup. Salvia then introduces herself to Dawn, Ash, and Brock and the three can't understand how she knows all their names. Salvia explains that she's a huge fan of Dawn's, having seen her competing in all her Contests as well as the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition and therefore knows the name of her friends. Freesia explains that Salvia is visiting Arrowroot Town as a goodwill ambassador, and wishes to enter the upcoming Contest. However, Salvia is very busy with official business and therefore has no time to enter and therefore the two are asking Dawn if she would mind switching places with her for the day. Dawn is astounded to be asked such a favor, and Salvia asks kindly if Dawn would mind agreeing. Dawn thinks about it, but clearly doesn't have to think for long, as soon Dawn is dressed in one of Salvia's formal gowns and tiara. Dawn can't believe she's actually wearing the dress of a princess and Ash comments on how good she looks in it. Now it's clear to everyone how much Dawn and Salvia look alike and Salvia leaves to change into Dawn's normal clothing. Soon, Salvia is dressed and now looks exactly like Dawn. Now Salvia is free to enter the Arrowroot Contest, and although Salvia feels strange wearing Dawn's clothes, Freesia assures her she looks fine. Salvia trusts her handmaiden and brings out a Poké Ball containing the Pokémon she plans to enter with a . None of the gang have ever seen a Togekiss before, and Dawn looks it up in the Pokédex. Salvia tells the group that both she and Togekiss have been training hard for the day when they would get to enter a Contest. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, and Salvia quickly returns Togekiss to her Poké Ball as her butler enters. He apologizes for the intrusion, and Freesia quickly leads Salvia, Ash, and Brock out. The butler, thinking Dawn is Salvia, tells Dawn that he wasn't aware that she had an interview at that time. Dawn starts to fluster, and tells him there's 'no need to worry', however the butler tells Dawn that such a phrase isn't appropriate for a princess. Dawn, realizing she needs to carry herself like a princess, apologizes. The butler reminds his princess that she has a lot of meetings prepared and hopes that she is ready for them and doesn't forget to smile. Unfortunately, this isn't something Dawn is prepared for and she puts on a very nervous smile. Outside the Contest Hall, Salvia is preparing to register for entry and is starting to get nervous. Ash and Brock tell her not to worry, and that they'll be there for her cheering her on. Salvia regains her confidence and enters the hall with the two. Watching from behind a nearby bush are James and and both are confused as to why Dawn would want to enter the Contest considering the fact she's already got five Ribbons. Sitting nearby is Jessie, who is changing into her Jessilina disguise. Jessie isn't concerned about Dawn as she's probably only at the Contest Hall to watch... and while Dawn might have five Ribbons, Jessie still only has four, and she declares that today is the day she'll get her fifth and secure her place in the Grand Festival. Soon the Contest is underway, and Marian welcomes the spectators to Arrowroot Town, 'the town of overflowing greenery'. She then introduces the Contest Judges, first the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Contesta; followed by the Head of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo; and last but not least the local Pokémon Center's operator, Nurse Joy. Backstage, as Salvia watches everything happening, Jessie is furious to see 'Dawn' as well, which means that she must be entering the Contest after all. Jessie begins to declare her desire to defeat Dawn when suddenly 'Dawn' approaches Jessie and starts to introduce herself to 'Jessilina' having seen her compete in Contests too. Jessie is naturally confused and Salvia realizes that Dawn and Jessilina might be friends having competed in the same Contests sometimes. While Dawn and Jessilina aren't strangers they certainly aren't friends! Jessie angrily asks 'Dawn' why she's entering the Contests when she already has five Ribbons and Salvia explains that entering Contests has been her dream before excusing herself and wishing good blessings on Jessie. Now Jessie is very angry, and believes that Dawn is just being arrogant and feigning confidence and is now determined to win. Meanwhile, Dawn is having her own problems as she has just finished a meeting with a gentleman who had arrived to pay his respects to his princess. As he leaves, Dawn quietly asks Freesia if that's all, but Freesia tells Dawn to hang tight as there are "only" eighty groups left. While eighty might not be much to Freesia, it's a lot to Dawn who isn't looking forward to more greetings. The Performance Stage gets underway and Jessie does a very good job showing off her 's attacks thanks to her extra determination to beat Dawn. Soon it's Salvia's turn and while Ash and Brock cheer the princess on, James and Meowth are astounded to see the twerp entering the Contest too. Salvia sends out Togekiss, and the Line Seal on the Ball Capsule create a crown around Togekiss as she appears. James and Meowth's surprise to see Dawn with a Togekiss is huge as Salvia starts off by having Togekiss use which is sent into the air. Salvia then has Togekiss use and she travels into the air while glowing causing the Aura Sphere to split into several sections which surrounds Togekiss. Salvia then has Togekiss use . Togekiss starts to spin while using Air Slash which causes the Aura Spheres to explode in a shower of beautiful sparkles. Togekiss then lands next to Salvia and bows, as the sparkles land and surround the two like a beautiful aurora. This gets huge cheers from the crowd and the judges comment on how wonderful the appeal was. Backstage, Jessie's fury is increasing. Not only has 'Dawn' entered a Contest when she already has five Ribbons but now she hasn't even bothered to dress up for it and vows to make Dawn pay for trying to prevent her getting a fifth Ribbon. However, while Jessie is overcome with fury, the real Dawn is overcome with exhaustion as she has finally finished accepting blessings from all the visitors. The butler informs her that there will now be a social gathering combined with a meal, to which Dawn is relieved to finally get something to eat. Dawn is led to the dining room to see that the meal isn't a chance to relax as she's going to be eating with around a dozen people, much to her horror. Backstage at the Arrowroot Contest Hall, Salvia admits to having been nervous before her performance but Ash and Brock reassure her by telling her that her appeal more than likely got her through the first round and that she has more chance of winning the Contest than she thinks. Salvia is very happy to hear this and talks about how glad she was to be able to enter the Contest. Not only is she having a fun time, but she has also had the chance to see the bonds between other s and their . Brock notes it must be very different from her quiet life at the castle which gets Ash thinking about Dawn and hoping she's managing all right. At the castle, Dawn is having a very hard trying to get through the meal and soon everything is sent flying; food, glasses and eventually even Dawn who ends up on the floor much to the butler's embarrassment. Freesia implores with Dawn to calm down, but it's clear Dawn is just glad for the chance to lie down. Back at the Contest, Ash and Brock belief that Salvia would make it past the first round are proven correct as she has progressed to the Contest Battles along with Jessilina. James and Meowth note that 'Dawn' made it through and that her Togekiss shouldn't be underestimated. However Jessie doesn't share this belief. As far as she's concerned she'll be the one to win the Arrowroot Ribbon and will be the one laughing last. Soon the battles are underway, and Togekiss and Yanmega quickly get their Trainers through to the final. Dawn, on the other hand, can't believe how exhausted she is just by eating a meal, however Freesia tells Dawn that unfortunately she has one more appointment for the day. Soon, it's time for the final however before it begins Marian announces a surprise for everyone gathered. It turns out there will be an extra special guest watching the finals — Princess Salvia. Up in a special box seat, Dawn appears and starts waving to the crowd noting to herself her surprise that her last job for the day is the opportunity to watch a Contest. The butler asks if she said something, but Dawn tells him it was nothing. Marian introduces the two finalists, 'Dawn' and 'Jessilina' and the match for the Arrowroot Ribbon begins. Jessie sends out to battle, while Salvia naturally sends out Togekiss. James and Meowth cheer on Jessie while Dawn cheers on the princess then realizes she should technically be cheering herself however her butler scolds her for speaking too loud. Salvia declares that she and Togekiss will battle with beauty and has her use Air Slash. Jessie has Seviper counter with , and the black cloud overpowers Air Slash and surrounds Togekiss with black smoke costing Salvia some points. Jessie then has Seviper use , which strikes Togekiss and sends her crashing to the ground, costing Salvia even more points. Salvia tells Togekiss she has to get up, however Jessie has Seviper use on Togekiss and Seviper curls its long body around the . Jessie then tells Seviper to make Togekiss dance and Seviper starts to make Togekiss spin with its tail before sending her flying into the air where she slams hard into the ground again costing Salvia yet more points leaving her with less than half while Jessie still has all hers remaining. Marian notes that Seviper is battling extremely well, while James and Meowth cheer believing Jessie has her fifth Ribbon within reach. Ash and Brock are worried and Ash implores Togekiss not to give up. As Togekiss struggles to get to her feet, Salvia starts to consider if it was right for her to enter a Contest when suddenly Dawn calls out from the royal box telling Salvia not to give up. Dawn, having completely forgotten royal etiquette, tells Salvia that despite all her duties she has still trained Togekiss to her fullest and she mustn't stop doing her best until the end. The butler tries to sit Dawn back down, while Jessie claims it's unfair that the princess would give words of encouragement to 'Dawn' and not her. However it's clear that Dawn's words of encouragement have renewed Salvia's desire to win. Jessie tells Seviper to use , however Salvia knows what to do and has Togekiss use . The green light emerges from Togekiss which impacts against Seviper sending it flying back causing Jessie to lose points for the first time. Brock notes that as Seviper collided with Safeguard head-on it received more damage. Salvia then has Togekiss use Air Slash on the still dazed Seviper which hits and knocks Jessie's points down so she and Salvia are now equal. Marian notes that now there's no way to tell what direction the match will take. Jessie is determined to finish the battle and win and orders a Poison Tail, and Salvia responds by having Togekiss use Aura Sphere. Seviper is able to dodge Aura Sphere and goes for Togekiss with Poison Tail, however Togekiss is able to gracefully dodge it. Salvia tells Togekiss to use Aura Sphere again, and this time there is no dodging it. Seviper is hit with Aura Sphere while in mid-air and is sent flying to the ground and left unable to battle. As the judges rule for Seviper, Jessie loses all her points and Salvia is declared the winner of the Arrowroot Contest. Ash, Brock, and Dawn all cheer for the princess (with Dawn nearly giving away the switch to the butler) and soon Salvia is presented with the Ribbon by Mr. Contesta. Salvia shares her victory with Togekiss and, as the Arrowroot Contest is brought to a close, couldn't be happier. Backstage Jessie, still dressed as Jessilina, sits very depressed over her loss as James, Meowth and try to cheer her up but to no avail. They try telling her that she'll win next time but this doesn't cheer Jessie up. Suddenly Salvia approaches the door and, still thinking it's Dawn, James and the others hide due to still being undisguised. Salvia enters and, approaching Jessie, presents her with a gift; the Arrowroot Ribbon. Salvia tells Jessie that she wants her to have the Ribbon for battling so well against her in the finals. Jessie is happy, but is also confused and suspicious as to why 'Dawn' would just hand over a Ribbon. Salvia tells Jessie that she has had a wonderful day, one she'll never forget and tells Jessie how pleased she was to make her acquaintance before thanking her and leaving. Now James and Meowth are very confused by the way 'Dawn' has been using her words all day however Jessie is furious. It's clear to her, both by her choice of words and the fact she didn't dress up for the Contest that 'Dawn' is taking everything too lightly. Jessie also refuses to accept a 'pity Ribbon' and is about to try to return it, but James stops her by reminding her that with the Ribbon she can now enter the Grand Festival. Meowth tells Jessie that while it's OK that Jessie doesn't want any pity, Ribbons aren't very easy to get and maybe this once, but that's all Jessie needs to hear. She happily declares the Arrowroot Ribbon as hers, feeling that even though she lost the Contest she's still earned it and her place in the Grand Festival. Jessie tells her friends that she feels good, and the others wearily congratulate her on her achievement. Back at the castle, Dawn and Salvia have switched their clothes back leaving Dawn with a new appreciation of her regular life. Freesia thanks Dawn for her help and Salvia also thanks Dawn for allowing her to make so happy memories, however she has another request for her; would she mind allowing Togekiss to join her on her journey. Dawn is surprised as Salvia explains her belief that Togekiss would be much better off traveling with Dawn, a participant in the upcoming Grand Festival. Ash knows that Togekiss enjoys performing for people, and Dawn understands and agrees to taking Togekiss (who is happy over getting to participate in more Contests). Salvia hands over the Poké Ball, and Dawn recalls , making the Jubilee Pokémon hers. The butler then enters the room and Dawn, Ash and Brock bid Salvia a fond farewell before leaving. After they've gone, the butler tells Salvia that her etiquette that day was unsatisfactory and she must do better in the future. Salvia laughs and agrees. And so, despite having a very busy day, Dawn leaves Arrowroot Town happy along with a new member of her Pokémon family. The gang continue their journey to Lake Valor and the Grand Festival. Major events * and arrive in Arrowroot Town and meet Princess Salvia, a doppelgänger of . * Dawn and Salvia decide to switch places for a day, with Salvia entering into the Arrowroot . * Jessilina enters the Arrowroot Contest as well, but loses to Salvia in the finals. * Jessilina receives the Arrowroot Ribbon from Salvia, thus becoming eligible to enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival. * Dawn receives a as a from Salvia. Debuts Humans * Princess Salvia * Freesia Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Princess Salvia * Freesia * Salvia's butler * Nurse Joy * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Marian * s * Audience Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Salvia's; to ) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) Trivia * Instead of Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination, a preview of future events is shown. * This one-hour special marks the 13th anniversary of the series. * A new version of Which One ~ Is It? is used as the ending. * Music from Pikachu's Vacation, Pikachu's Pikaboo, Jirachi Wish Maker, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and The Rise of Darkrai is played in this episode. * The plot in which and Princess Salvia, who have identical appearances, change places and live each other's lives for some time, is similar to the plot of . * This is the only time when Dawn's regular clothes are worn in a Pokémon Contest. * Dawn's acquisition of Togekiss marks the first time a current main character other than Ash has had a full party of six Pokémon on hand since Misty returned to the Cerulean Gym in Gotta Catch Ya Later!, 364 episodes earlier (although did briefly have a full party of six when she temporarily recalled her and to her team in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!, and she also had a full party in the Wallace Cup). ** Coincidentally, the Pokémon that filled Misty's party was itself. * This was the second time a "princess" appeared related to the evolution chain. ** Both episodes prominently feature a character voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi in the Japanese version (Princess Sara in The Princess and the Togepi and A Togepi Mirage! and Dawn in this episode). ** Additionally, both princesses kept their Japanese names in the English dub. * This is the first time a main character has been directly given a final evolved form of a Pokémon, and also marks the second time a main character other than Ash has been seen to acquire a Pokémon that is not in its unevolved form (the first time being when adopted in Cerulean Blues). * The dub title comes from the phrase "dawn of a new day". ** The dub title is also similar to that of an earlier episode in the . * This episode is listed with its Japanese title on Cartoon Network Video. * Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their in this episode. Errors * Jessie uses her in the first two battles of the Battle Stage and uses her in final one. This is against the rules; s must use the same Pokémon for the entire Battle Stage. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |de= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= }} 171 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanasaki Category:Episodes directed by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes animated by Akira Takeuchi Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Episodes in which Jessie loses a Contest Category:Episodes in which Jessie gets a Ribbon de:Prinzessin für einen Tag! es:EP640 fr:DP171 it:DP171 ja:DP編第171話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第169集